


Cute and Freackled Sarcastic Moon

by LolietaRound



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward situations, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Beta Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Bonding, Breeding, Crazy stupid Lotto law, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss of Control, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Takeda Ittetsu, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Rutting, Sterilization, Sugamama, Teacher Ukai Keishin, dadchi, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolietaRound/pseuds/LolietaRound
Summary: Due to a stupid law that was passed years ago a Lotto is drawn every year and those whose number is drawn are taken from their homes and forced to become barren. Fast forward and the Lotto is coming up unfortunately due to Yamaguchi's jealous and bitter mother Yamaguchi has been entered into the Lotto.





	1. The Angst of Finding out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I don't own anything

Yamaguchi sat on his bed crying an hour ago he found out he had been entered into the yearly lotto; The Lotto wasn’t anything good though, every year omegas and betas where entered into the yearly lotto; As soon as the omegas and betas where chosen they were promptly taken from their homes and taken to the nearest hospital where they are promptly washed, and prepared for surgery where they are then sterilized so they are unable to conceive; there are of course ways to be excluded from the Lotto.  
The first was to be able to pay your way out of the lotto; it was the main reason why the rich used their omega children to make connections. The second was to be mated or bonded. Unfortunately, Tadashi Yamaguchi didn’t have the money nor did he think anyone would be willing to mate or bond with him.  
After what seemed like forever he heard his mum calls him down for dinner but he ignores her; She is the one who spitefully entered her own son into the Lotto. Tadashi sadly picked up the letter; the people who wrote the damned thing made getting neutered a happy thing, that having your future taken away is something you should welcome and be excited about. Alas the tears started up again as he got up off of his bed and made his way over to his desk where his phone was.  
As he made his way back to his bed he scrolled through his contacts till he made it to his best friends’ name; with a sob he selected the name and wrote a message:  
[To Sassy Moon:  
Need to talk right now mum has completely lost it]  
After he pressed send he threw the phone down next to him and flopped back down on his bed and sighed knowing there was a huge possibility that Kei wouldn’t reply to him as they hadn’t spoken to each other in months; Though today was different he was feeling upset and vulnerable and Kei was the first person that came to mind when he thought of talking to someone for comfort.  
Whilst he was off in his own world his phone went off and gave him a startle, Tadashi quickly grabbed his phone and read the message:  
[Re: Starry Face  
[Oh so your talking to me? About time, well what is wrong?  
Why have you been avoiding me? Is it because of the other night?  
Well just text me back]  
After reading the message fresh tears started to run down his freckled face as he whispers to himself ‘He still cares’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchis crazy mama is here, and her back story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lolli Here I don't know anything, By the way Child Abuse ahead, I'll update the Tags

After re-reading the text, he quickly sent a reply, smiling to himself as he did  
[To: Sassy Moon  
My mum has entered me into the lotto.  
You know why I am avoiding you.  
And yeah pretty much has to do with that night]  
Finishing the text sighs and pockets his phone before leaving his room and heading down stairs towards the family area; where his mother was pretending that nothing was wrong. Sitting down he began to eat his dinner. As they ate his mother smirked and asked ‘Anything you want to tell me, Anything interesting?’ the tone in her voice condescending, Tadashi looked up from his food and arched his eyebrow ‘Like what exactly?’ he questioned, the question caused his mum to from slightly but she quickly changed her expression back to her smirk than answered ‘Like a letter in the mail perhaps?’ Tadashi tsked as more tears welled up in his dark eyes ‘Why did you enter me into the Lotto?’ he asked sadly which made his mother laugh and get up then answer him by slapping him off of the chair he was on ‘You know why I entered you, Because all your god damn father could talk about was you, then you go and bring a tall and handsome Alpha home and bam he is smitten with you, Omegas like you have all the luck and I am stuck on the bottom having to waste away, Well no matter all I need is for your number to be called and they won’t have any interest in you at all’ with the last of her words she kicked him whilst he was still on the floor. Tadashi Promptly got up and ran out of the house.

Yamaguchi Minako was born a beta, she was betrothed to her now ex-husband from the age of eight and had grown obsessed with her fiancé and with the idea of marrying an Alpha as it meant that she was higher than an Omega. A year into their marriage things started to go wrong they started to fight their personalities clashed something terrible Whilst he was a hardworking dreamer, she was an obsessive, sadistic, over achiever with anger issues. Minako managed to fall pregnant though and they ended up with a little omega boy; he was the apple of his father’s eye and that angered her to the point where she began to go through his personal items. One day after going through her husband’s things she found a journal; In it was a passage that angered her to the point of rage, it seemed that her husband wanted to take Tadashi and leave to try and find an Omega mate. A day after finding the journal she filed for divorce and just to hurt her now ex-husband she filed for custody and won. Of course he hurt for a while but ultimately moved on and vowed to try and get complete custody of Tadashi, He settled down with an Omega he met at work and the catalyst for Minako entering Tadashi into the Lotto, said Omega was pregnant with twins both Alpha.

Tadashi on the other hand was running through the park when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling out his phone he slowed to a walk and began to read the message  
[RE: Starry Face  
Well Shit, anything I can do?  
I understand that the incident would anger you   
But can we talk about it, please stop avoiding me  
I know I made a mistake.]  
Smiling sadly Tadashi whispers to himself ‘At least he knows he made a mistake and I could ready use the help’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review might do a Tsuki chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for the reviews and kudos, and I am enjoying writing this.
> 
> I Own Nothing

Kei sighed after sending Tadashi a text huffing as placed his phone on the bed and forgetting the stegosaurus book that was now laying on the floor. Kei closed his eyes remembering why Tadashi began to ignore him in the first place; A month ago they had attended a volleyball camp there had been plenty of schools invited, including Karasuno, Shiratorizawa, Aobajosai Nekoma, and Fakurodani to name a few.  
The two weeks were bliss; that was until the coaches gave them a day of recreation, nearly every mated Alpha and Omega along with 90% of the betas had gone into the nearby town; Of course than the hyperactive shrimp had to forget his suppressants and went into heat in one of the cool down rooms. Four of the unmated Alphas had of course picked up on the scent, the first to respond was Ushijima, followed closely by Bokuto and Kuroo, and then himself. For two hours they took turns fucking and knotting the overly horny omega.  
It was only when Kageyama picked up on his potential mates scent that some of the mated Alphas found them and literally pulled them off the small moaning mess that was Hinata Shouyou; A day later all four Alphas were questioned about the incident; This left Kei red faced, and when Tadashi found out he started to avoid and ignored him. They were lucky though, when Hinata was finished with his heat, he told the coaches what happened; this let the four young men sigh in relief.  
Hearing the loud “BING” of his phone pulling him out of his thoughts by telling him that he had a message  
[RE: Sassy Moon  
Yeah, Can I stay with you four a couple of days?  
I just had a fight with my mum.  
Yeah we can talk, I kinda need to  
Ask you something anyway]  
Kei smiled at the fact that Tadashi was willing to talk to him and trusted him enough to ask him if he could stay with them and he even had enough trust in him to ask him questions. He quickly replied  
[TO: Starry Face  
I’ll just ask my parents]  
Getting off of his bed, Kei made his way to the family room where his parents where currently sitting and watching a movie, ‘ Hey mum, dad can Tadashi stay here for a while? His mum has kind of lost the plot’ he asked, his usual resting bitch face in place; his parents look up at him from their movie a little worried about his friend, his dad answered him with worry laced in his voice ‘Yes of course he can’ Kei nodded in acknowledgement and quickly left the family room to go up to his room.  
Excitedly he got his room ready and quickly sent a text back to Tadashi  
[TO: Starry Face  
Parents said yes  
Come quickly so we can talk.]  
After sending the message he sighed in relief and thought to himself “I wonder if he still has feelings for me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review please


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lolli here sorry it's so short and late, i am working on longer chapters but life has gotten in the way.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Crying as he reads the text, Tadashi start heading in the direction of the Tsukishima residence; He didn’t expect to get any help from his onetime friend and potential mate, the fact that he was willingly helping Tadashi meant that they could at the very most be friends and if talks go well then maybe they could start courting, his optimistic train of thought stopped when he realized that there was the possibility that he could already be with Hinata. A silent sob escaped as he imagined the future between the two; As he sobbed and walked slowly he noticed two figures in an ally way in an embrace; blushing Tadashi walked a little faster but not before noticing that the figures were of a familiar duo, this lifted his spirits once more and he started running again, till he finally made it to Kei’s home.

He timidly walked up to the front door and rang the bell; Keis whole family where alphas and they intimidated him at times; whilst he waited at the door he fidgeted with his club jacket; the door opened revealing an overly smiley and all round happy go lucky Mrs Tsukishima who let him in before ushering him up to Kei’s room, whilst asking if he ate anything and offering beverages, politely declining he let himself into the young Alphas room.

“Hey Kei, y-you wanted to talk” Tadashi sat down slowly on the floor and looked up at the blonde and blushed slightly, Kei smirked and nodded “Yeah we need to clear things up between us about the incident, and about our relationship status before it’s too late” sitting on his bed he beck end Tadashi up with him. “First things first about the incident, no one bite or bred Hinata, his heat took everyone by surprise and all of a sudden I was on him and well, it wasn’t how I planned to lose my virginity at all” Kei sighed after getting that off his chest and Tadashi just looked hopeful that what came next might also be good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read an review


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lolli here and here is another chapter just for you.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights to owner.

Kei scooted closer to the freckled omega looking into his dark eyes “Now let’s talk about our relationship status or lack thereof at the moment” Kei said seductively, smirking as Tadashi shivers at the closeness, the blonde leans in more before whispering “but we will remedy that, won’t we Ta-da-shi~?” seeing the tall omega turn bright he went in fully and place his lips against Tadashis soft ones.

Tadashi went stiff before relaxing and wrapping his arms around the spectacled Alpha kissing back letting out a soft moan as they fell back on the blondes bed; they stop kissing to breath before the freckled omega spoke up “D-does this mean w-we are together” he got his answer in the form of another kiss; this one more passionate and deeper than the last, the brown eyed Alpha licking the omegas top lip so he could gain access to the pale boy’s mouth making him moan.

The brown eyed male smirked into the kiss as he let his hand wander up his new lovers shirt, caressing his sides and making their way up toward their goal, the little pink nipples that Kei had only ever got to see when they were changing in the change room at school; experimentally Kei begin to pinch and twist the pert nipple “MMMMMMM Kei” Tadashi moaned out breaking the kiss, the moan didn’t deter Kei as he continued his minstatrations, making Tadashi shiver and arch into his hands; leaning down he whispered into the brunets ear “yeah, your mine”.

He sat back up to remove his shirt when he court his first scent of omega slick, he grinned “You mind taking your clothes off?” he asked as he began to undo his pants; Tadashi nodded nervously and began to strip, undoing his pants with shaky hands “K-kei are w-we going all of the way or...” Tadashi was cut off by Kei pulling his pants down the rest of the way “I am claiming you tonight ”Kei stated calmly before kissing the shocked boy again “It will be fine “the alpha reassured his omega, only for Tadashi to reply with “But I’m not on any kind of birth control”.

This made Kei go pale as they last and only time he had any kind of sexual experience he kind of stole the condom from Kuroo as he didn’t have any of his own and he still didn’t; grabbing a pillow he got off his bed “I’ll be back, j-just wait a minute” he assured then snuck out of his room; Kei would hang himself if either his parents or brother came upstairs at this very moment, he tip toed to Akiterus room, slipping in he silently walked over to his brothers bedside table he opened the draw and took out the box of condoms before trying to ninja his way out of his older brothers room.

“What are you doing?” asked a familiar voice, making Kei go stock still almost dropping the pillow he was trying to use for modesty “Nothing Akiteru” he tried to bluff out only to get a snicker “So you’re not naked? And you weren’t just in my room? And those certainly aren’t a box of my condoms are they?” Akiteru asked trying not to laugh as he noticed how red Kei was “Please forget you saw any of this” the younger Alpha demanded as he walked quickly back to his room and entered sighing as he did.

“You get the protection?” Tadashi asked as he noticed Kei recovering from something; the Alpha smiled “Yeah babe got them, it wasn’t easy though, got caught by Akiteru but it was worth it; now where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Lolli here, two chapters in one weekend i am on a roll.  
> Bit smutty this chapter but nothing to bad.
> 
> Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Giggling Tadashi gets on the bed knowing that Kei can smell how much their earlier foreplay had affected him; the blonde alpha smirked to himself as he saw the wet patch on his bed, crawling over and placed a kiss on the brunet’s mouth. As soon as their mouths touched the rest of their bodies followed, hands going into a frenzy as they kissed.

Running his hand down the tall omegas slender form; Kei rested it on Tadashis thigh silently asking for permission to touch more than just his limbs, the freckled boy nodded and the blonds hand went further “Oh K-kei” Tadashi moaned quietly as he was touched for the first time ever. Kei smiled and took the moaning as a sign of continuing and began to rub the omegas sensitive member; it was small Kei wasn’t going to lie and if Tadashi asked he would tell him just that, probably even blunter then normal too, he had to work on that.

As he rubbed Tadashi got louder, but that wasn’t what had the blonde’s attention, no the steady flow of slick coming from the omegas needy hole was; slowly he took a finger and started to tease the small hole making Tadashi sigh “P-please don’t tease” Kei slowly slide a finger in making his omega squirm and moan.

Kei set a steady pace and watched as his onetime best friend fucked himself on the blonde’s fingers, and whilst it looked good to see the freckled boy being so naughty he couldn’t deny that he wanted to get in on the action. He slowly pulled the two fingers out with the intention of putting his dick in.

“Kei does Tadashi need OH MY GOD!’ exclaimed Rumiko as she dropped the extra blanket; Kei pulled his fingers out suddenly and flung himself to the others side of the room, and Tadashi whined at the loss before realizing what was going on and hiding underneath Keis blankets.

Rumiko was both pleased and horrified; Pleased that her little boy had found himself an omega; that she knew as well was a bonus, no need for a pairing party unlike her ungrateful older son; and horrified, she really didn’t need to see any of that, really she didn’t it was bad enough Akiteru masturbated loudly now this was going to be stuck in her head.

“The both of you clean yourselves up and come down stairs, it’s time we talked and filled out the paperwork for your courting and future bonding; I would hope you both are still virgins because you know how your father gets about pre-marital sex” she said as she composed herself and quickly made her way down stairs stopping to address her eldest “You should be more like your brother; he has a mate” Akiteru shrugged “Yeah but he needed to steal condoms from my room” this caused the blond female to laugh “was he naked with a pillow?” she asked to which her son nodded in reply “Oh he is growing up to bed just like his father” she said and continued to the family room.

As she walked into the room she basically pounced on her husband “Honey, it’s happened’ she cheered, leaving her husband baffled, the normally serious Alpha then joked “what Akiteru finally decide to move out?” he let himself laugh then saw that Rumiko wasn’t laughing “Kakashi don’t joke about that, that isn’t funny at all; but we have some good news, Kei has finally claimed that cute little omega with the freckles” she said going from pouty to happy in 0 to 5 seconds, Kaksashi got off the couch and went to his office to grab one of the two mating forms “Been waiting for this day” he said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review my lovelies


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Loli here sorry about the long periods of no update, but this art takes time. Anyway lots of yelling and rude words (Swearing) so be warned. Also thank you for your Kudos and Reviews they make doing this worth it.

Upstairs two clearly embarrassed teenagers slowly and shakenly gathered their clothing; they were still coming down from the pheromones that they had emitted and to be honest they were still touching and kissing each other between dressing themselves until Akiteru barged into Kei’s room and dragged the blonde Alpha out of the room; Akiteru had been sent to Keis room to get the young alpha, knowing full well that with a room full of pheromones would set them off again and nobody wanted a teen pregnancy right at the moment.

Tadashi, finished getting dressed soon after Kei had been dragged out of the room; the whole time all everyone could hear was yelling coming from down stairs, this caused the three upstairs occupants to stop what they were doing and rush down stairs; what they saw shocked and scared them within the hour that it took for Kei and Tadashi to talk and then have their little make up session, Tadashis mum had figured out where Tadashi had gone to, jumped into her car driven over to the next ward (Tadashi had taken a train to get to Keis) and was now currently threatening Keis mother because of the papers she had seen on the coffee table.

To say Minako was angry was an understatement, she had come to collect the little slut that she gave birth to; she even put on her best clothing and did her hair and make-up, as Kakashi was bound to be bored of Rumiko by now. She had already done her job she should just die already, Kakashi needed a real woman not some little omega bitch; When she knocked on the door she was greeted with a cold smile by Rumiko and invited in she was told to sit in the living room.

In the living sat Kakashi, he had a cold grim look on his face when he saw the Beta women; Minako smiled and sat down next to him “Hello, Tsukishima san” she had said as sweetly as possible only to get a grunt from Kakashi; she had glanced down and smiled at what she thought were divorce papers “Marriage troubles?, well it isn’t your fault Omegas are natural sluts can’t keep their legs closed” she stated trying to be reassuring looking up only to see Rumiko walking in smiling; Minako smirked thinking she had won only for Rumiko to sit next to Kakashi and for the said man to pull her into a loving kiss; Minako looked down at the papers again only to realise what they said

                                **Omega Alpha Bonding and Mating Forms**

**Omega: Yamaguchi Tadashi                                                                                        Date of Birth:10/11/1999**

**Alpha:   Tsukishima Kei                                                                                                Date of Birth:27/9/1999**

**O Age:17**

**A Age:17**

**Omega Parents: Yamaguchi Minako (Mother (Beta)) Yamaguchi Jiro (Father (Alpha))**

**Alpha Parents: Tsukishima Rumiko (Mother (Omega)) Tsukishima Kakashi (Father (Alpha))**

The signature area for the Omega parents were blank Kakashi was the first to talk “It is either you sign or I ask Jiro to either way that poor omega gets out of your reach” and thus the yelling pursued “YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TAKE THAT SLUT AWAY AND HIDE HIM BEHIND YOUR SON, GEEZ KAKASHI I THOUGHT YOU WHERE SMART BUT OBVIOUSLY THAT WHORE NEXT TO YOU HAS YOU BRAINWASHED; AND HOW WOULD YOU GET TO JIRO, HE HAS ALL BUT FORGOTTEN THAT SON OF A BITCH I GAVE BIRTH TO AND PLUS YOUR SON IS ONLY PITYING THE USELESS WHORE” she smirked after her tirade thinking she had made Kakashi see sense, the smirk lasted a whole 3 seconds before Rumiko spoke “Wow, you’re so sure of yourself but you never caught a whiff of the scent that is coming from upstairs” Minakos face dropped as she caught the scent “NO, NO,NO HE WASN’T SUPPOST TO BE TOUCHED” As she screeched she attempted to get up only to see both Kei and Akiteru standing in front of the door way “You will not lay a hand on my Omega” Kei said looking bored and badass as he sneered; honestly this women was pissing him off with her self-righteous act; “Sign the papers and get this over with I want to be able to go back upstairs with my mate and your screeching is prohibiting anything productive” he stated “Or reproductive” Akiteru muttered under his breath which Kei had caught and elbowed him in the stomach.

Upstairs Tadashi was on the phone “Hey dad” he said as he heard his dad pick up his phone “Hey sunshine what’s up?” his father responded; Jiro was just glad his little boy had called him, Minako was very controlling and often monitored who Tadashi called or spoke to; “Dad, I need your help it’s mum she has entered me into the lotto and then I ran to the safest place I know so she followed me and now she is flipping because Kei and I want to bond” Tadashi broke down as he spoke letting his father know that this was serious on his fathers end of the call he could hear his step mother say “Go to him love, help him out; he is such a sweet boy and I would hate for Minako to get away with what she wants again” Tadashi smiled Anko was a really sweet person and was really open with adopting Tadashi and saw him as another of his children, “I’ll be their soon sweet heart just hang on” and with that he said his good byes and hung up.

 All Tadashi could think off was finally being free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review it gets things moving faster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lolli here, I feel like i am picking on Akiteru but I am a parent and I feel like Rumiko and Kakashi are just wanting him to move out of the nest and spread his wings. Also I thank you for your support.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Jiro sighed as he got in his car, the women had done it this time; Entering his son into the lottery was just the tip of the ice burg, but no longer will he sit by and let her have her way. As he drove he thought about Minako and about all the times he had tried to get custody of Tadashi and have the women committed; she was insane and he was sure she was behind the disappearances of three omegas who had escaped the lotto. He hated that stupid lotto, it was only there because some beta women were rejected by an Alpha for their omega relative so they decided that all Omegas should be punished; coming out of his thoughts he noticed that he was a block away from the Tsukishima household, biting his lip he turned on their street and pulled up to the house.

As he got out of the car he could hear his ex-wife’s screams and something breaking, he pictured the three Alphas trying to subdue her whilst the two omegas try and defuse the situation; the greying man breaths in and knocks on the door he hears running and the door swing open standing in the door way was his son, tears running down his face and blood running down his arm; the frightened young man beckoned Jiro in and motioned for him to come in.

Jiro walked in and saw the scene that was playing out; Akiteru and Kakashi had hold of Minako as she tried to attack Rumiko who was trying to stop Kei from attacking Minako and getting hurt himself “ENOUGH” Jiro shouted getting everyone’s attention “Go home Jiro this has nothing to do with you, it is between the slut behind you, The slut who has these poor Alphas brainwashed and me” Minako tried to convince him; The older freckled man breathed in to compose himself and smelt what had set the psychotic women off “So that is why your behaving even more irrationally then normal” He sighed out “Kei go patch up my son and no more funny business until after this has been sorted, Akiteru go do whatever you do this is between the grown ups and the mentally unstable beta” he said with a hint of rational.

The two younger Alphas left the living room one heading out of the house the other taking the crying injured omega up to his room to heal him. “Now that the children are gone to sort this mess” He stated as he sat and took hold of the papers and smiled “This will be a fine match and I know my baby will be well looked after” as he said this he looked up at his ex who was staring at him with a mixture of longing and hate , with a vicious smirk said “I will never approve of this mating, Just like I don’t approve of the school Tadashi goes to or that silly ball game he plays, in fact I think we might move” Jiro just raised a dark eyebrow and chuckled as Kakashi shook his head and Rumiko giggled and excused herself to go make some tea for Jiro and Kakashi; She wasn’t going to serve anything to the bitch who hurt her future Son in Law; “You don’t get it do you Mina, you don’t get a say anymore; you have completely disregarded anyone else’s feelings, injured my son and god knows what else you have done; so your not getting a say in this” Jiro stated then looked up at the clock then smiled sadly “and in 30 minutes you will never be able to see him again, to be honest I was hoping it wouldn’t turn out like this but you have given my no choice” He quickly signed the papers and they all waited.

Minako growled and looked at the papers; they were freshly signed ink still drying, something wasn’t right why would they be waiting for something, the papers where signed what else is there. The dark haired women watched as Kakashi and Jiro conversed amongst themselves; They had been friends when they were younger and for ten years hadn’t spoken thanks to Minako, but now they were speaking again like they spoke every day only this time the topic was a wedding (and how disappointing that Akiteru still hadn’t A) found a mate and B) moved out) she looked at Rumiko who had placed some tea on the table and were now currently getting out all the wedding magazines and folders that she used for work before hurrying to the study.

Whilst Jiro and Kakashi where distracted Minako made her way upstairs to see what Tadashi was doing, as she made her way to Keis room the door was left ajar so she peeked in only to see the teens making out the blond had her son in his lap with a hand up his shirt. Growling she went to go into the room when she was pulled from the door and dragged to the living room “What where you doing upstairs” Kakashi asked as he finally let go of the future psych patient “Why do you feel the need to defend the sluts of society they deserve every bad thing that happens to them, they can’t even keep their legs closed? She asked in a hushed voice only for Kakashi to growl and push her towards Jiro who was beyond pissed “Answer his question, what where you doing upstairs?” the greying man asked irritated at the women, frowning Minako was going to answer when they heard Rumiko yell “GOD DAMN HORNY TEENAGERS”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review the more this happens the more I update (Because I lets me know you like this)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lolli here and sorry for the wait here is a new chapter
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

((Whilst the Adults are being somewhat sane adults))

Kei sat down next to the freckled sobbing omega, he placed the first aid kit on the bedside table and opened it before saying “Looks like we are going to have a rather eventful marriage if that commotion is anything to go by” Tadashi nodded a small smile on his face, this smile caused the blond to smile “My mum will probably up here in the morning with wedding books for you to look at” he said as he dabbed some Dettol on the cut before putting a band aid on it.

As he finished up the brown eyed boy caught a whiff of the most delicious scent “Babe you want to make out or something?” the bespectacled boy asked with a smirk causing the tall omega to giggle “or something” he answered before climbing into the Alphas lap and kissing him; grinning into the t kiss Kei let his hands wander down towards the freckled omegas ass, kneading and squeezing the soft globes of flesh once causing said omega to moan and attempt to undo the buttons on the blondes shirt, purring the tall Alpha helped his partner undo said buttons before shrugging the shirt off then pulling Tadashis off.

“Kei, we can’t go all the AH” the freckled omega was cut off by the bespectacled male latching onto his nipple, letting go Kei looked at him and in a hush tone said “Not so loud, do you want an audience?” shaking his head ‘no’ he promised to be more quiet as Kei continued to tease the omegas nipples sucking on the right and rolling the left.

As Kei continued to suck and tease his omega they slowly went from the chair to the bed and fell as Tadashis knees hit the bed; they began to rub against each other, the freckled omega grinned feeling the tall Alphas hardened dick against his, the grin didn’t last long as Kei shifted causing both hard-ons to rub together making the green haired omega to moan “M-more Alpha p-please” he moaned out more. The blonde Alphas eyes widened as he heard those words fall from his normally timid omegas mouth, his new mission now was to get both Tadashi and himself naked so he could give what the omega so eagerly wanted.

The undoing of the pants was the easy part trying to get them off on the other hand wasn’t as both had raging hard ons and Tadashi was so wet with slick that both his pants and underwear were stuck to his clothing; grunting the Alpha managed to get them both naked before kissing Tadashi once more this time he began to grind himself into the withering omega below; the contact of the two naked teens causing them to moan together, the blonde allowed his right hand to travel down to the brown eyed omegas dripping wet whole, he pressed a finger against the previously fingered whole silently asking for permission which was answered positively.

Kei began to slowly finger Tadashi. Tadashi was quietly moaning and moving his hips in time with the blonde’s hand, the bespectacled alpha added another finger increasing the pace and beginning to scissoring until he found Tadashi’s love button causing the omega to moan loudly; fortunately, the commotion down stairs chose to get louder than them. “K-kei put it me p-please I-I need your knot” the omega moaned out as he looked up at the blonde who was giving him so much pleasure; In a haze Kei was about to put his dick into Tadashi when Rumiko walked in and began to screech “BLOODY HORNY TEENAGES”.

The both quickly where pulled out of the haze and realized that they were about to have sex unprotected; They both began to go red as they realized that Rumiko was not by herself now, her screech had brought the attention of Kakashi, Jiro, Akiteru, and Minako; who was now foaming at the mouth at the position she found Kai and Tadashi in.

Growling Kakashi ordered both teens to clean up, get dressed and get down stairs to the living room. Minako was about to make a snide comment but was quickly shut up by Jiro who was a tad bit shocked at what his baby boy was getting up to, and Akiteru was having a good old laugh until Rumiko elbowed him in the side and commented on Akiterus love life or lack thereof as they all made their way to the Livingroom.

Kei slowly got off the bed and looked at Tadashi “One day I am going to do more than finger you” he smirked making Tadashi giggle “We will need our own space for that because I don’t think I can handle being walked in on again” he commented as he slid next to the blond laying his head on the blonde’s shoulder. “I Love you Kei”.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolli here chapter 10 up, Enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer: I Own nothing

Minako smirked as she watched the two shamed teens descend the stairway of the Tsukishima house; They Alphas had finally woken from their Omega induced spells, Kakashi and Jiro where now going to throw those stupid sluts out on their ass’ where they belonged. As she sat in her seat at the table she watched pleasantly as Kakashi sat, next to him on his right was Rumiko and on the left, was Jiro. Minako smirk at Rumiko as the two Alphas got back up after realizing they forgot the paperwork; “You won’t be sitting there long Rumiko, they have finally woken up, soon you will be tossed away like yesterdays garbage” Minako jeered, Rumiko on the other hand was checking her nails and absent mindedly said “Will the colours be blue or green? Better get my nails done before the wedding” this caused Minako to outright laugh drawing the attention to everyone that wasn’t in the room at the time “YOU HONESTLY THINK THERE WILL BE A WEDDING AFTER WHAT YOU SAW THAT SLUT DOING, PLEASE GIVE ME A BREAK; YOU AND THAT SLUT WILL BE OUT IN THE COLD AND WHEN YOU ARE I’LL MOVE IN FOR THE KILL CLAIMING BOTH JIRO AND KAKASHI,” she calmed down and continued “Then I’ll raise the twins, Akiteru and Kei properly, there will be none of this loving an Omega shit” Rumiko raised a bored Eye-brow and pointed to the door way where everyone was standing then continued to mutter about wedding plans.

Kakashi shook his head at Minako “No one is being thrown out, Minako” he said sagely “It’s just these two” he pointed to Kei and Tadashi then continued “Can’t be left alone in the same room without clothes coming off” as he finished he smirked at the boys remembering when Rumiko and himself where their age, Jiro chuckled and said “Teenagers, all hands and no brains” Kakashi and Rumiko agreed with him; Minako on the other hand was disgusted “The slut has seduced your son and your just going to joke around about it?” she said outraged; The other three adults just smirked before Jiro answered “It is kind of funny how your trying to use typical teenage behavior to further your pathetic sexist ideals” as the glare war continued between the four adults; with the occasional sassy remark thrown in from Rumiko; Kei had slid the document toward himself and Tadashi to have a look at.

“These look above board” the blond said to the green haired boy, who was blushing at the thought of finally marrying his best friend, he nodded and looked at the adults who were still glaring “Do you have a pen” the freckled omega asked as he finished reading the papers, Kei shook his head but noted there was on the table and went to reach for it, but Minako caught his hand “You don’t really want to be tied down by the slut do you” she smirked making the other three adults hiss and growl at her “Let go of my son, Bitch” Rumiko growled out her omega mummy instincts going wild, “Why, I am just saying that there are other options then my slut of a son, like someone more older with more experience” she said batting her eyelids, Kei grimaced and replied “No thanks, I’ll probably catch something that I’ll regret more than being Akiterus brother”; Akiteru being in the next room yelled out “Hey” before letting an unappreciated tear fall from his eye, sometimes his family was just too harsh for their own good; Tadashi raised a hand to his mouth and snickered at the sassy harshness that was Tsukishima Kei.

Minako was taken aback, a little hurt and a lot angry; who did this little asshole think he was rejecting her like that; all for that little whore who was now outright laughing at her expense, the bitch was going to learn, even if it’s the hard way; that no one messes with Yamaguchi Minako; cursing she grabbed the paperwork and tore it up “No one is getting a god damn happily ever after accept me!” she exclaimed before grabbing the young Alpha and began dragging him towards the front door, Rumiko went after her and grabbed her child “Let go of my son” she growled, rather childishly Minako replied with “Why don’t you stop being selfish and let him go, you already have two alphas panting after your Omega ass and two Alpha sons; I just happen to be snipping a problem in the bud; you Omegas get everything”.

That was it Tsukishima Kei had, had enough he pulled himself out of Minakos grasp and into his mother’s quickly scenting her before heading back inside to see his father bring out more papers, both adults laughing and Tadashi looked complexed at the adults; The freckled omega just sat there muttering “Their laughing, Kei has been kidnapped by my psycho mother, and they are just laughing”, the blonde smiled sat down and whispered “Everything is going to be ok, dad has extra papers, mum looks like she is about to pummel yours and we most defiantly will be getting married, tomorrow in fact if I read the papers right” Tadashi smiled and leaned against the tall blond; yes everything was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read and review because that is how updates are made


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Loli here annnnd another Chapter woohooo. I honestly don't think anyone reads this anymore but hey worth a shot.

Rumiko was the first to notice it was getting rather late, but she was hesitant about leaving Kei and Tadashi alone in a room together, and there was no way in hell she was going to let the tall omega sleep in the same room as Akiteru; because whilst he might be older, he had the emotional range of a 5 year old and the sharing capabilities of a 3 year old, she did not want to be in a room if her oldest decided he wanted to make a move and her youngest finding out. Grimacing she looked at the guest room and shivered then muttered to herself "Well, better clean that room out". As she got stuck into the guest room of doom downstairs there was debates and conversations regarding the marriage of her youngest son and his best friend turned mate.

"Whilst I hate the circumstances that this marriage is being brought up, We should push the date back until they are a bit older" Jiro stated only to be shot down by his own son "So how far back do you want to push it, perhaps till I have had my sixth child to a nameless Alpha or perhaps when I am about to be raped again so I can get knocked up with my eighth? we don't have time dad and yes I get that you might think this is too soon, but dad I want to be safe, I need to be loved" Tadashi then got up and left the room for some air, Kei glared then got up to follow his bride to be, "Jiro, I understand that this might be hard but see it from your sons point of view, if we take our time with this he ends up in the breeding factory or worse sterilized and kept away from general public" Kakashi reasoned knowing full well that the situation had just hit Jiro head on and he was now panicking, "I know Kakashi, but did he have to say things like that? honestly I love my baby boy always will but to hear things like that come out of his mouth scares me, he shouldn't know about these things and yet he does, most kids his age aren't worrying about breeding factories, children and sterilization and yet he is, and after everything that has happened with Minako I just...I just don't know anymore, but I guess I own him an apology, providing his potential mate doesn't kill me first" The older man frowned as he spoke only to hear his friend laughing "Kei, won't hurt you unless you hurt Tadashi first,and you haven't so he wont" getting up Kakashi simply smiled and nodded before leaving Jiro to his thoughts.

Meanwhile a clearly hurting Yamaguchi Tadashi, sat in the backyard silently sobbing, until he felt his Alphas arms around him gently comforting him "He didn't mean it like that you know" the blond muttered into the freckled boys ear, the words brought comfort to the omega "I know, but the thought of not getting married soon scares me" the green haired boy hiccuped out as he leaned into the tall blond. Both yawned signalling that they both should probably go to bed, they got up from where they were sitting and began to walk towards the house when a sudden idea came to Keis mind; without hesitation the bespectacled Alpha grabbed his omegas hand and took him into his arms before kissing him passionately; moaning into the kiss the freckled omega leaned into his alpha; Tadashis hands shook slightly as he ran them up and down Keis back.

They both knew that tonight was the night, as Kei lead him to the garage pushing Tadashi up against the exterior wall; if there was one thing either of them knew it was that they couldn't resist each other, Kei bent his head down into Tadashi's neck getting a whiff of the delicious scent that was his omega. 

Whilst the two teens where busy being horny for each other, neither noticed two sets of eyes on them; one belonging to a very angry Minako, the other to Jiro who had come out to apologize.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lolli here and I have a treat for y'all.

After watching the two teens making out Minako finally left, a plan forming in her mind; She needed to stop this farce from happening. To be honest she couldn't get the police involved due to the fact she had a bad track record of beating Tadashi and the neighbours had called the police once or twice, so the next best thing would be Omega Services; they take the Omega in question for their "Safety" but everyone knew that as soon as that Omega was taken into custardy were automatically sterilized; the only time this wasn't enforced is if the claim was found to be untrue and Minako was sure that with a little bit of seduction her records would magically disappear.

As she got home she went to her vault that was in her bedroom; she unlocked it and went through the contents. She put everything that was supposed to go to Tadashi in there, There were two other things in the vault, a gun and an illegal marriage contract she had made between Tadashi and the beta son of an Omega hating acquaintance. Smiling as she looked at the contract the psychotic women imagined how terrible the freckled teens life would be.

Getting up Minako made her way to the house phone and began to dial the number of her acquaintance a giddy thought rushing through her had as she remembered why the contract was illegal; neither Tadashi's father nor the Alpha parent to the beta he was to marry knew about the contract nor did they sign anything saying either woman could do this; after a minute of dial tone Minakos acquaintance picked up "Hello Takamura Residence, Riko speaking" Minako smiled and said "Hello Riko, it's Minako it's time to plan a wedding" the other women gave an excited squeal "My boy will finally have the Omega slave he so deserves! but when?" she asked, The psychotic women heard the other women on the phone shuffle around and click something "How about in a months time? Yes I believe that would be enough time to plan" the other women agreed and both women hung up.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to the two conniving women a wedding was being planned for the end of the week that would save the poor omega from the fate his own mother planned for him.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review my people


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lolli here, for you another chapter yay

After the rather turbulent night both Kei and Tadashi began to get ready for school; Rumiko had promised to begin the planning of the wedding, It was going to be a small wedding with some friends and family, nothing too fancy but neither boys minded; Kakashi had already gotten the paper they wanted to print the invites on and Tadashi's father was already sourcing venues for the reception and ceremony; due to situations like this being common the wedding industry was booming and quick weddings like Kei and Tadashi's were no longer a burden on everyone involved.

After grabbing the bentos Rumiko had made for them this morning both boys began their morning walk to school; the only difference now was that they were holding hands on the way. As they made their way to school they went past the convenience store they saw Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei they seemed to be deep in conversation about something before their coach grabbed the small teacher and kissed him; the kiss was short and ended abruptly with the bespectacled omega blushing like mad. The young couple quickly moved on vowing to keep what they saw a secret as it wasn't any of their business.

Continuing up the hill to their school they saw Asahi and Nishinoya; walking hand in hand they were the volleyball teams worst kept secret; These days they are all over each other, but after their fight at the end of last year it came out that they were on the verge of mating, the only set back was Asahi's own nerves; seriously some days you wouldn't know that the guy was an Alpha, but alas here they were the total opposite to what society told people was true.

Smiling the freckled Omega walked a smidge closer to the blonde Alpha.This caused the Alpha to smile a little and let go of the omegas hand and place his now free arm around said omega; neither noticed Sugawara or Daichi walking past nor the fact that Kagayama and Hinata were currently waiting by the school gates waiting for the rest of the volleyball team.

Biting his lip he the dark haired looked at the tall blonde, they were going to have to explain everything to everyone and truth be told they were both scared how everyone would react to the news that two of their team mates would be getting married. Sighing they approached the slowly growing group; they could already hear Tanaka laughing at something one of their other team mates said or done. 

"Hey Tsukishima, Yamaguchi how are you this morning?" asked the silver haired vice captain as the latched onto Daichi's arm after seeing Michimiya giving his Alpha a once over; yes Suga was all about the drama the team knew about this, and for some reason in Daichi's eyes made him even more attractive. The blonde alpha let out a sigh before answering "Actually there is something Tadashi and I have to tell you".

There was a stifled silence before Nishinoya gasped out "ooohhh First names" he started chuckling but quickly stopped when he heared Asahi growl; the timid Alpha had dropped the timidness as soon as he realized the heaviness of the words; the two older alphas rounded their pack up and the team headed toward the club room where their Coach and Teacher were currently being unprofessional, twelve teens were currently getting a quick course in sexual education; though for some reason this didn't surprise either Kei or Tadashi, not after what they saw what they did in the convenience store.

Daichi gave a quick cough coursing the two adults to pull apart and straighten themselves out. Sighing the freckled omega looked at the state of Ukai and Takeda then at the now flustered state that was the rest of the team; boy this was going to be a long morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review


End file.
